Stepping into insanity
by jin0uga
Summary: Blood begins to bubble at his mouth as he chokes. Your smile has completely disappeared by then. No one touches Neo but you. You hold the knife directly above his chest. His eyes widen in fear. "Don't be silly. You're the one who is insane here." You tell him and the life flickers out of his eyes as you begin to carve out his heart. Ruby POV. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.

**AN: **_Holy shit. My longest one shot to date. I wanted to contribute to the writing an insane ruby so I whipped up this baby. I tried writing in a different POV so I hope it isn't too bad. The idea came to me when I was reading some insane Ruby fics. So basically, Inspired by __**rwbybomb21**__**.**_ _One of the lines here was taken from Joker in the Dark knight_. Criticism_ is appreciated but please don't destroy me. :P Reviews and ideas are obviously welcomed. Hope you enjoy. Oh and warnings for some blood and torture.  
><em>

* * *

><p>'<em>Insanity is closer than you think. It favors no one.<em>

_Not your enemies._

_Not your friends._

_Not even you.'_

* * *

><p>You sigh with relief when the hot water touches your skin. Soaping your hands generously, you clean yourself thoroughly after a hard day of missions and fighting grim. Your tiredness is drained away by the heat. The light scent of the lavender soap you picked out is working wonders on your exhausted mind. Inhaling the sweet and calming scent, you thread your fingers through your hair and gently untangle the knots which have somehow formed through the course of the day.<p>

Wincing when you pull a little too hard, you continue smoothing out the reddish black clumps until they rest flat against your scalp. A job well done if you do say so yourself. You turn off the shower and step out of it to dry your body before putting on your night clothes and brushing your teeth. Dental hygiene is important.

Once you've finished your quiet haven is interrupted. "Ruby! Hurry up and get out of there." Weiss's voice filters through the bathroom door. You can hear the exasperation and irritation in her tone. "I need to use the bathroom." You sigh a little. Why must she always be so pushy?

You unlock the door and push it open to see your partner in her snow white outfit scowling at you. The knots in your shoulders feel like they are coming back. So much for the relaxation the shower provided you.

"Finally!" She huffs and pushes past you with all the elegance of a bull in a china shop. The door slams shut and you throw your wet towel on your chair before climbing into your bed. The top bunk seems like the wrong decision now that you hardly have the energy to climb it. Briefly, you debate on whether sleeping on the carpet like Zwei would be harmful to your dignity but the call of your fluffy pillow is too tempting.

With one last surge of energy, you hop into your bunk with the grace of a floundering chicken. The mattress is so very soft, and you thank dust that you don't eat cookies up here because a bed _deserves_ to be treated like a queen.

You chuckle at your own joke as you flop about to find a comfortable position. The lights suddenly click off, and you stick your head out to see Blake tiredly lumbering back to her own bed. Your eyes drift, and you spot Yang stretched out languidly on her own mattress out like a light.

Rolling onto your back, your head rests comfortably against your own pillow. Your hand creeps underneath said pillow in search of something and stays there.

You smile just as you drift off to dreamland.

You don't let go of the dagger until morning.

* * *

><p>'<em>Insanity also goes by another name. Madness.<em>

_But people say that they are two different things._

_No matter._

_The mind can have either._

_But you'll never really know, will you?'_

* * *

><p>The next day is much more forgiving than the previous. Classes are short and sweet, as if the professors know how much their students are suffering. The sun is hanging high in the sky even after the last class finishes up, much to the happiness of the students. Yang drags Blake away to take Bumblebee out for a spin, which leaves both you and Weiss alone.<p>

Your partner of course, is a busy person. She tells you that she has paper work to do and spins on her heel before tromping towards their dorm. The light is very bright today, you decide after a few minutes of just standing there. You tug the hood up to cover your face and head towards the airship.

On the way to Vale, your scroll pings once, then twice. You check your messages and find that you just got another job. What great timing, you think to yourself with a happy grin. Sending back a confirmation you also ask if your tools are already there. The reply is swift, and a flood of thankfulness rushes through you when a small '_Yes'_ flashes on the screen.

You're never fond of lugging your tools around since you only use them when you're working, so you've taken to leaving them at the same place after you're done.

The airship comes to a halt, and you blend in with the passengers leaving the large hunk of machinery. Walking to the main road, you flag down a cab. A blue one screeches to a stop in front of you and you tell them the address before you're off.

Your mind can't help but wander as the same old scenery unfolds in front of the moving vehicle. Your teammates don't know that you work when you're free. You always debate on telling them and chicken out at the last second. Yang will definitely not approve of you working, especially at your age. She's told you before. _But_, you really like the job so you just let them stay in the dark anyway.

The cab stops in front of an old building. "Twenty lien." The driver drones and you feel your eyebrows furrowing. What a rip off! Grumbling lowly, you hand him the money and get off the car in a huff. You remind yourself that you'll never take a cab again. Those things were like parasites.

Your mood worsening by the minute, you stomp up the steps and open the door, letting it swing wide. The main hall is old and worn down. The wallpaper is a dull gray and is peeling off. Two rickety wooden chairs stand by the window. You never sit in them though; they were just accidents waiting to happen. Greeting the landlord who is standing in a dark shadowy corner, you walk through the dingy and poorly lit halls until you reach the door with a brass number 'four' sign glued into it.

You knock once. Then one more time.

A pink and brown eyed girl opens the door. She looks decidedly out of place. The neatly ironed and expensive looking clothes contrast with the ugliness of the large room. Neo is holding a parasol as usual, with her trademark smirk stretching the corner of her lips. You beam.

"Hi Neo." You greet.

Her smirk melts into a genuine smile. She holds up a notebook with some hastily scribbled words on it. '_Hello Ruby. Nice to see you again.' _

You nod and give her a brief hug before pulling away. You don't blush at all this time. A new record. Neo grins and pokes your cheek playfully. You giggle and swat it away.

"Are they in there?" You ask, pointing to the bathroom. She nods. Then, she takes out a small little bag which jingles when she hands it to you. Your face breaks out into another smile. Your tools! Your mind shouts giddily.

Thanking her, you grab the small bag and head into the bathroom. No sense in wasting any time on the job. The door opens to reveal two men, bound and gagged. They are tied into two chairs smack dab in the middle of the room. You always wanted to move the damn chairs, but some genius nailed them into the floor. Go figure.

Closing the door shut behind you, you turn on the lights and place your bag on the nearby table. As you begin taking out your things from the bag one by one, you notice a small water bottle placed at the edge of the table. A small card with pink words, '_In case you get thirsty_' written on them. Your stomach does a flip flop as a shy smile forms on your face. Neo is so sweet. _Both_ figuratively and literally. You blush darkly at that and quickly shove the card into your pocket. No use in wasting that.

Humming a tune under your breath, you arrange the many knives in a straight line. Biggest to the smallest is how you like it. It makes it easier to work with. People don't get work done by being messy.

You also find a set of small needles inside, courtesy of Cinder. A muffled sound echoes in the small bathroom. You glance behind you. Ah. One of the figures had apparently woken up and was struggling. You honestly don't know why they bother. They should know why they're here anyway.

Sighing, you remove your precious red hood and hang it up on a nail embedded into the wall. Then, you slip into a pair of black loose fitting pants and a large similar colored shirt. You pad over to the trembling man and take out the cloth stuffed in his mouth. He starts blubbering as soon as you remove them. "Please, please don't kill me!" He begs, "I-I didn't do anything! I'm innocent!" He cries, tears flowing down his cheeks.

You resist the urge to slap him. Disgusting scum, taking you for a fool. Honestly, no wonder he ended up here. He must have done something bad and stupid.

"Stop lying through your teeth mister." You tell him sternly. "You won't be here if you didn't do anything."

At this, he begins howling and yelling. Your head is beginning to pound. The bathroom is soundproof, but your ears are not. You better finish this before you go deaf. You stalk back to the table and select a medium sized knife and some needles. You push a large plastic tub towards him as well.

He sees you do this and howls even louder. You frown. "Shut up." You bite out and plunge the knife into his upper thigh. His yells turn into shrieks of pain as you start sawing through the bone. The blood is splattering onto your shirt and you lean back to avoid getting any on your face. A pool of red gathers beneath the chair.

"Ar-rgh…" He cries tearfully as you finally saw through his left leg. The limb plops to the ground with a bloody splat. You pick it up and toss it into the plastic tub. As you begin on the second leg, his cries become even louder. You grin in enjoyment as the flesh squelches under your knife. The medium one always did cut the best. Some people preferred saws, but you liked knifes the best. They took the longest and made the best sounds. You guess that the saying you get what you paid for was true.

After a few fantastic minutes of bone cutting, you toss the second limb into the tub. A glance at the clock shows that it's only been ten minutes. Not your longest but it was still very enjoyable.

The man is now glaring at you weakly, his skin beginning to lose his pallor. You roll your eyes. How typical. You would think that this one would be different. Here comes the bravado. "You fucking bitch…" he screams, his eyes wild with anger and pain. "Once I get out of here, I'll kill you!"

"Right. You'll kill me." You answer in amusement. He was obviously on drugs. Maybe that was why he was sent to her today. She only dealt with bad people and for him to be here, it must mean that he was really bad.

"Shit!" He screams again. You really can't take him seriously when he has two bloody stumps for legs so you just laugh and smile at him cheekily. "You insane bitch! I will get of here and kill you! And then, I'll fuck that pink haired bitch outside too!" He grins weakly. "I will fuck her until she is begging me to do her some more–"

He doesn't finish his sentence, because you shove two needles straight into his throat. Blood begins to bubble at his mouth as he chokes. Your smile has completely disappeared by then. No one touches Neo but _you_.

You wipe the bloody knife on your pants and hold it above his heart. His eyes widen.

"Don't be silly. You're the one who is insane here." You tell him, your voice deceptively calm. "At least **I **don't go around hurting people like you, bastard."

The life flickers out of his eyes as you begin to carve out the heart from his chest cavity.

The second man hasn't stirred yet so you decided to wait until he does. You wipe put down the knife and drink some water from the bottle that Neo left for you. You look at the clock. Only an hour had passed. How lucky.

* * *

><p>'<em>Madness occurs without a rhyme or reason.<em>

_Why?_

_For you see,_

_Madness is like gravity._

_All you need is just one little push.'_

* * *

><p>A knock on the door makes you stop. You put away the bloodied rags you were holding and head towards it. Opening it up just a crack, you see that it is just Neo.<p>

"Hah," You huff, "You scared me." You say in embarrassment. The multi colored girl just smirks at you and grabs your arm. You let out a squeak as she drags you over to the brown sofa and pushes you into it. You stagger and fall back into the cushions. "Neo!" You whine. She makes her way to the small refrigerator and grabs something from it.

When you see her grab a spoon, you already have a hunch what she's about to give you. Neo grins cutely as she holds out the ice cream and the spoon, chest puffed out as she beckons you to take them. You shake your head in apology.

"My hands are still dirty Neo."

You hold out your hands for her to see. True to your word, they are still dyed a bright red and a small droplet splatters onto the floor. You cringe. More work for you later.

She stands still for a moment, head tilted in contemplation before nodding. You stare as she sets down her parasol and rips the top of the ice cream container. Scooping up a generous helping, she holds it out to you with a smirk.

You blush and say, "You are such a flirt."

Neo just shrugs and does the cool thing with her eyes, the colored irises switching to a different eye.

With no other choice, you lean forward and eat the ice cream. A satisfied smirk grows on her face as you eat every scoop she holds out to you. At the fifth or sixth spoonful of ice cream, Neo suddenly grabs the back of your neck and kisses you deeply. In your shock, you open your mouth and allow her tongue to slip through. She gives your gums a lick before pulling back.

You know that your face must be a flaming red so you refuse to look at her. Neo giggles and grabs her notebook to write something down. You turn back to see her brandishing the paper like a trophy. You can't help but laugh and blush more at she had written.

'_I may be a flirt," _Neo grins as she watches you read, '_But I'm all yours baby.' _

Throwing her notebook to the side she saunters forward and pushes you to lie down on the sofa. Smirking when you complied, she swung her leg over your body and straddled your hips. With lust shining in her eyes, she bent forward to capture your lips in a heated kiss which left you both panting heavily.

Just then, you remember that your hands were still very much bloody. So you told her and waited for Neo to get off you. But to your surprise, she just shrugged and kissed you again. This time, your tongue battled with hers for dominance. Dragging your hands down her back, you gasp and break the kiss when you realize that you must have bloodied her beloved outfit.

You start to apologize but when she lets her hand slide into your pants and lightly traces the band of your panties, you throw reason out the window and use your hands to pleasure her.

Needless to say the room was ruined and you will both need to explain to Cinder how you managed to leave handprints all over the brown sofa. In all her nakedness, Neo laughs at your distress and just kisses you again. You can't help but sink into her embrace even though you need to dispose of the bodies in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>'<em>Insanity. Madness. <em>

_One will never know._

_For when you fall,_

_You will never look at the ground._

_You stare up into the sky_

_As you plummet into the abyss.'_

* * *

><p>The next day is a tiring one for you. In addition to combat classes, Weiss forced you to study with her in the Beacon library. She drags you there before you even finish your afternoon cookie. Meanie, you think to yourself as Yang waves you a teary goodbye from her place in front of the television.<p>

You pout. That smart ass.

As soon as you both take a seat at the tables deep in the heart of library, Weiss takes a seat beside you and piles books upon books in front of you. You shudder. Weapons you get but words and sentences look like gibberish to you.

As you resign yourself to dying a sad and pathetic death, your partner makes a noise of discontentment. You turn and see her scrolling through her scroll. You lean forward and peek over her shoulder. You realize that she is looking through the Daily Vale, and is reading one article about two bodies of several business men which were found in the river in bits and pieces.

Weiss frowns and shakes her head.

"As hunters, we protect the citizens from Grimm but when I read things like this…" She trails off. "I wonder if we can protect them from themselves."

"I don't know Weiss." You tell her honestly. It's rare that you both talk about something this serious.

"But at least we are making a difference right?" You smile. "We're the good guys after all."

The heiress smiles and shoots you a wry grin. Then, it melts into one of irritation when she realizes that you've been on the same page for the past ten minutes. Barking at you to concentrate, you turn away and begin reading dutifully.

The world has many bad people, you tell yourself.

But you're glad that you're not one of them.

* * *

><p>'<em>Insanity is closer than you think. It favors no one.<em>

_Not your enemies._

_Not your friends._

_Not even you.'_

'_Insanity also goes by another name. Madness._

_But people say that they are two different things._

_No matter._

_The mind can have either._

_But you'll never really know, will you?'_

'_Madness occurs without a rhyme or reason._

_Why?_

_For you see, Madness is like gravity._

_All you need is just one little push.'_

'_Insanity. Madness. _

_One will never know._

_For when you fall, you will never look at the ground._

_You stare up into the sky_

_As you plummet into the abyss.'_


End file.
